Making a Deal
by Hawkeye116
Summary: So now, I’m fighting with him, protecting Aang and wondering where the heck Sokka ran off to. He better come back. [ZxK, OneShot, Holiday and Thankyou gift for Dracori]


A/N: This was originally going to be a drabble, but it sort of evolved into a one-shot.

So. This is a happy holidays and a thank-you gift for Dracori.

And it's my first non-drabble Zutara piece. Yay.

Btw, this is placed a bit after the season finale.

* * *

Making a Deal

* * *

The first time I saw her, I was scared.

She's the Fire Nation Princess, and a prodigious bender. She came for Aang, and I couldn't protect him.

But I fought anyway. Aang cannot be brought to the Fire Nation, or all hopes of saving this world will be dashed.

I fought her with all my strength, with all the tricks and quick forms Master Paku taught me. I almost knocked her down at one point. I almost saved Aang.

But then _he_ had to show up.

The stupid prince. He ruined everything. I swear, I almost had her—and then he had to come barreling in and get her from behind.

I have to admit, the move was effective; it trapped Zula between a vortex of flame and water—but still, instead of dealing with her trying to get the Avatar, now I have to deal with him.

Ah well.

So now, I'm fighting with him, protecting Aang and wondering where the heck Sokka ran off to. He better come back.

The oh-so-mighty prince blasts a fireball at me, which I easily extinguish with a shield of water. He's not so challenging as he used to be, I think.

I aim a strong blast of water at him, knocking him over. He struggles to get back up.

Hmm. Maybe I'm just getting really good.

I walk over to him, keeping hands in position in case he tries anything. He stares up at me with hateful eyes, and I can't help but sarcastically smile back.

"Some rematch," I comment.

"Be quiet, peasant," he mutters.

Looking around, I don't see Sokka. Where is he?

Oh well. If I have some free time, I might as well taunt my little princey-poo.

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you. I prefer Master Katara, actually."

He raises an eyebrow. "You're a _Master_?"

I frown. "What, you don't believe me?"

His eyes flicker to his sister's unconscious body. "Nothing," he mumbles dryly.

Great Ocean, what is Sokka _doing_? I can't hold Zuko down and drag Aang to a safe spot at the same time.

"You're waiting for your idiot brother, aren't you?"

"Be quiet."

And still no Sokka comes. "Great Ocean," I curse. I want to get out of here and away from this stupid prince.

"I'll make a deal," offers the prince.

My eyes pierce his own. "What kind of position are you in to deal?"

His eyes flicker with a cleverness I hadn't spotted before. "You're waiting for you brother to come take the Avatar while you hold me back. I'll make you a deal."

"I—what—by Tui! La! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ coy fish—" Such a strand of expletives comes out of my mouth that even surprises me. That stupid prince raises an eyebrow.

And then he smirks at me when I stop speaking. "I'm still offering to make a deal."

"And?" If he keeps talking, it might keep him distracted for a bit so I can get to Aang.

"I'll let you go if you give me the Avatar."

"What?" I yell. "I'm not giving you Aang, you stupid—mmff—"

Oh La, he took advantage of my moment of confusion and toppled me to the ground. Now he has a hand over my mouth and he's pinned me to the ground.

"Now are you willing to deal?" he smirks.

Stupid prince. I look away. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me helpless.

"Well?"

Wait. He could just go and grab Aang right now. But instead he's holding me down.

Oh. My. La. He's _afraid _of me. He knows that I can beat him if we spar again.

A new wave of confidence surges through me. I nod, because it's the only that will get me—and him—out of this situation.

"Give me the Avatar and I'll let you free."

I shake my head.

He frowns, and looks around for something. His free hand reaches for my necklace—no, he is _not_ getting that again—

A slap across the face is quite effective against him. He just stares, shocked, as I lie there.

"Fine," he hisses. "I won't let you free."

What? I thought he wanted Aang.

Oh. He probably gets that I'm not going to let him have Aang, even if it means freedom.

But. This necklace is my mother's necklace—

No. I have to save Aang.

"Mmff," I say, forgetting he's still clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Oh? You wish to deal." He takes his hand off of my mouth, and I speak.

"Take the necklace and let Aang and me free."

"Fine."

He reaches for my neck, but I slap him again.

"What?" he hisses.

"I'll take it off _myself_," I say spitefully. I undo the clasp and hand the charm on the little ribbon and drop it into his palm.

Just as quickly, I knock him over with a ball of water and grab Aang, running into the woods.

Oh, curses. By Tui and La and the Spirits! Oh, curse him, the stupid Firebender.

He has my necklace again.


End file.
